


Trapped

by curseofgrima



Series: Fredrobin Drabbles and Shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofgrima/pseuds/curseofgrima
Summary: Basically just a short drabble of something fluffy I started, but I am not sure if I will ever do more with it. Rather than let it sit and collect dust, I figured I would share it.





	

"I love you, Frederick." Robin embraced her husband's chest, wrapping a leg around his own and pulling as close to him as she could. Frederick brushed her hair away from her face and stared down at her worriedly. Although she was more affectionate when they were alone and she was tired, she usually did not hold on to him to this extent.

"My love, is something bothering you? You seem distressed."

Alarmed by his perceptive abilities as always, but keeping a cool facade, Robin shook her head and laid against his chest with a quiet sigh. It was obvious that was not going to fool him, so she grinned at him mischievously. "I am just fine, Freddy Bear. Don't worry about me." She gave a half-second tap on his nose, and he scowled back at her playful distraction.

Suddenly, he flashed a grin of his own back at her, but before she could react he had her on her back with his face inches from her own. She looked at him with mock-frustration as he chuckled, then placed quick and light kisses down her face and neck.

"Frederick!" She managed to yell out through her laughter. "That tickles! I will..." He moved his hands to her sides and began to tickle her more seriously, causing her to erupt in giggles, "...get you back!"

Right as she was about to move her hands towards his chest, he grabbed both of her wrists and stared at her with a triumphant smile. "It seems I have caught Ylisse's famous tactician with her guard down. Quite the feat, I must say, but I have finally discovered her weakness."

She huffed at him, glaring daringly. "Is that so, sir knight?" Curling her back up, she managed to wrap her legs around his back and pull him down to her. "Well, you may have discovered my weakness, but I think this tactician has plenty of tricks up her sleeves yet."

Frederick lowered his face so that their lips were almost touching. "Why don't you enlighten me of these so called tricks of yours, my sweet? And we shall see who has truly trapped who."

"Do not say I never warned you." Robin smirked, moving up so that their lips met and moved in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a long fic I have stored away deep in my files. I am not sure when I will ever finish it, so for now it remains in pieces. If I ever do complete it, don't be surprised if this little scene shows up there.


End file.
